


Victorious at Last

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Superhero/Vigilante/Villain AUor why vigilante bullshit isn't always a bad thingThe DEO has been getting unwanted help from a very fast vigilante in National City, and Alex makes it her goal to get there before Astra does.





	Victorious at Last

Fifteen cases.

 _Fifteen_ times they’d lost a case to this vigilante.

Or rather, these fifteen _consecutive_ cases they’d run into the perpetrator already tied up neatly for them to escort. And sure, it made their job a lot easier, being able to skip the whole fighting for surrender sequence, but it had been grating on Alex; this was _her_ job, she was supposed to catch these misbehaving off-worlders, not some vigilante who thought it was a fun thing to do in their spare time.

So Alex had made it a point to be faster next time, to get there before this mysterious vigilante showed up and took care of things.

Or maybe get there in time to see who they were in the first place.

And this time, _this_ _time_ , this would be hers, not theirs, she was sure of it. There was an Infernian on the loose, hellbent on destroying the whole city, whatever his reasons. They had eyes on the target from a safe distance and so far the vigilante hadn’t been spotted yet, but Alex and her team were almost on site.

They’re going to make it, Alex knows they are; today is the day they reclaim their stake and dignity.

She checks her DEO-issued standard gear one more time, as well as her own favored gun, which she wasn’t officially allowed to carry on her, but Director Henshaw had long since given up on trying to get her to stop. It just meant filling out some paperwork whenever she had to use it, which, admittedly, was often.

Or at least, it _was_ often, until that vigilante showed up.

The target is in sight now, and the moment the vehicle comes to a stop, Alex jumps out of it, approaching the Infernian quickly with her gun drawn. Three others follow suit quickly, each taking their own positions.

“Hey!” Alex yells, drawing the guy’s attention. He turns around in annoyance, his entire body still engulfed in flames. She doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before he flings a wave of fire at her and Alex quickly takes cover, cursing under her breath when the flames lick the side of her vest. “If that’s how he wants to play it,” she mutters as she pats down the tiny flames on her arm.

Things go quickly from there on. R&D had recently developed a convenient grenade-like fire extinguisher, and while they probably hadn’t intended for it to be used in combat, Alex tosses one at the Infernian anyway.

White foam smothers the guy, both extinguishing the flames and disorienting him. By the time he’s gathered his bearings, he is already face-down on the ground with his hands tied in a set of specially developed cooling handcuffs, courtesy of Alex, who hauls him to his feet and hands him over to one of the other agents to get him in the van.

When she is sure they are no longer looking at her, or in her line of sight, Alex pumps her fist and lets out a silent cheer.

“I see you beat me to it, agent Danvers.”

Alex freezes for a second; she doesn’t know this voice, and she can only think of one person who this could be. The voice sounds feminine, surprisingly friendly, and definitely belongs to her vigilante accomplice. She must have overheard Alex’s name somewhere along the line, and she makes a mental note to check her clothing and equipment for bugs later.

She spins around to face the source, her eyes falling onto a woman dressed in a tight-fitted black suit. The thing that draws her attention the most isn’t the unusual suit however, nor her eyes - they’re light, but she can’t tell what color, not from here, not in the dark - it’s the silvery white streak that stands in stark contrast to her brown hair, and the way the light reflects off of it.

It makes her look like she’d fit right in some kind of superhero comic, although whether as hero or villain, Alex isn’t sure. This has got to be her vigilante.

Alex walks over to her. “So you’re the one that’s been a pain in my ass. I didn’t think you’d show up.” She pauses in front of the woman. “Why did you?”

“I simply wanted to congratulate you on your victory.”

“Does that mean I get a prize?”

Astra raises an eyebrow and huffs out an amused breath. “I’m afraid I didn’t account for a prize, so all I’d have to offer is a kiss.”

It’s clear by the tone in her voice that she is joking, but Alex finds herself actually considering it; the mere mention of it does all kinds of things to her that she definitely shouldn’t be feeling. She licks her lips subconsciously as she looks at the brunette. Serious offer or not, Alex thinks she’d quite like to be kissed by her.

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Alex says, because fuck it, she has nothing to lose, and to her delight the woman doesn’t look appalled. In fact, she almost looks like she’s seen it coming. “But how about a name first?”

“My name is Astra,” she says, and Astra smirks as she steps into Alex’s personal space. “As for your prize, that can be arranged.”

Astra closes the distance to kiss Alex, planting her lips against hers firmly, and Alex can’t help the surprised little sound that escapes her. She’d half expected Astra to go for a kiss on the cheek, something brief even if she would decide to kiss her lips, but oh no, none of that, Astra is fully committed to this.

The sheer confidence behind it awakens something in Alex, and she responds by pressing harder against Astra, refusing to be a passive participant in this now that it’s lasted more than a second. She has to actually remind herself that this is a virtual stranger, that this woman has been a pain in her ass for the past month, but somehow those reminders only make her want to hold onto Astra more and tear off her clothes.

This is escalating way too quickly.

The other agents are waiting for her to catch up.

But Astra is so pleasant to kiss.

As if sensing her inner conflict, Astra pulls away, and she’s the one that looks a little smug now. “Will that suffice?”

Alex hums her agreement, still in a bit of a daze that she has to shake herself out of, much to Astra’s amusement.

Hearing the other agents getting restless, Astra takes a step back from Alex, though not taking her eyes off of her and shoots her a grin. “Until your next victory, Brave One.”

Before Alex can argue Astra shoots off, and she’s left staring at the empty space, as well as a reawakened desire to beat the vigilante next time, but this time for an entirely different reason. It’s no longer about pride, she just wants to see Astra again.

And maybe ask her for a coffee date next time.


End file.
